Like A Bartender
by Cloudsofsand
Summary: Izaya is on top of his game working at a popular club as a flair bartender and mixologist. But when a new blonde bartender gets hired at the bar, things start to take an interesting turn. Smut.


**Title:** Like A Bartender

**Rating:** M

**Pairing: **Shizaya

**Warnings:** MalexMale Relationships, Smut, Bondage

**Description: **Izaya is on top of his game working at a popular club as a flair bartender and mixologist. But when a new blonde bartender gets hired at the bar, things start to take an interesting turn. Smut.

* * *

"Got your White Russian right here for you." Izaya said while placing the glass of alcohol and foam in front of a blonde girl. The girl grabbed the cup and eyed the man in front of her.

"I've never had one of these before, is it strong?" The girl said with a hint of seduction in her voice.

"It's not too strong. I'm sure a girl like you can handle it." Izaya said with a wink. The girl chuckled and started sipping her drink while Izaya turned around to walk over to another group of people who just sat down at the bar.

"What can I get you guys?"

"A round of B-52 shots." One of the guys said. Izaya turned around and grabbed 6 shot glasses then placed them in a line in front of the group of men. He reached over and grabbed a bottle of Kahlua and tossed it over his shoulder while catching it with his other hand. With a flick of the wrist, the bottle flipped over in his hand and he began to pour it in the glasses while slowly raising the bottle while he went along. Next he grabbed a bottle of Baileys and carefully layered it on top of the Kahlua in all the glasses. Placing the bottle to the side, he grabbed another bottle of Grand Marnier and began to layer that on top all of the shots as well. Izaya reached underneath the bar and grabbed lighter then set fire to one of the drinks, the fire spreading across all 6 and burning off thee alcohol for a few seconds before dying off.

"Woah!" The guy who ordered the drinks exclaimed. "That's so awesome shit man!" Izaya chuckled at the man's comment.

"Why thank you~" Izaya said while grabbing the bottles and placing them back on the display. The bar was full of people who were drinking their beverages happily while the club music ragged on. Izaya took a moment to observe the people at the bar and the people that we dancing in the club.

Izaya loved his job. Since he used flair rather frequently, he got awesome tips. He also got to meet some really cool people while working and, since he was rather attractive along with working in a club, he got laid pretty frequently but never with the same person twice. He didn't believe in committed relationships, so he never had one nor ever got into one and being bisexual also opened his doors to a countless amount possible partners so he didn't want to tie himself down to anyone. His job did have its down falls though. Sometimes costumers got a little too friendly or too aggressive. He also had to deal with a few stalkers and get restraining orders against a few people. Despite how bad things got though, the good always out weighed the bad and he always went back to thinking how much he loved his job. Even though he was only working there for 6 months now, he quickly became the most popular bartender at the place. People came certain times on certain nights just so they could get a drink made by the dark haired man. Izaya was the first and only bartender at the club that performed flair while working. Business increased because of it and Izaya became the head bartender after only 4 months of working at the club. Yes, he really loved his job.

"Orihara-san." Izaya looked over to his boss motioning him to come towards him. He walked over and followed the older man into his office. Standing in his office was a blonde haired man wearing the same outfit Izaya was except with a bow tie. Izaya was given one to wear when he first started working at the club but chose not to wear it. He quickly looked at the blonde, noting how fit and hot the man looked.

"What is it Shiki-san?" Izaya asked, turning his attention away from the blonde in the room to his boss. Shiki gestured his head towards the blonde man.

"He is a new recruit. He only had one other bartending job before this so I want you to take him under your wing for a little bit. Make sure you train him properly and go over all the rules and regulations. I also want you to teach him some flair." Izaya scrunched up his face in slight disguist. He wasn't a baby sitter and he hated having to train new people. He quickly looked over at the blonde, who wore a poker face through the whole conversation, before turning his attention back to Shiki.

"Teach him flair? Shiki-san, that's kind of hard to do. Flair is something that you really need the skills to do." He explained, trying to convince his boss to let him keep his trademark to himself.

"I'm sure he will pick it up." He said as he waved dismissively at Izaya, signaling that he was done talking with him. Izaya glared slightly at the older man before turning to the blonde.

"Come with me." He said coldly before walking out of the office with the blonde in tow. He led him behind the bar and told him to wait there so he could alert the other tender that he was training. When he walked back to the blonde and noticed that his facial expression still hasn't changed. _'Jeeze, what's with this guy…'_ He thought to himself before brushing it off.

"Alright, well I guess we should start off with the basics. Oh, I'm Izaya Orihara by the way."

"Shizuo Heiwajima." The blonde said with a monotone expression.

"Nice, I am going to call you Shizu-chan." Izaya said trying to get _some _sort of reaction from the blonde. Shizuo's eyebrow twitched slightly but his face remained the same.

"That's not my name." He said but Izaya only shrugged.

"Too bad, I'm calling you it~" The blonde bartender's eyebrow began to twitch a little more before he dropped his head with a sigh. A smile spread across Izaya's lips at the reaction he got.

"Well first off, we should go through the basics of the bar. First off, all the alcohol is behind you on the display." Izaya said while pointing to the display of alcohols. "If we run out of one, they are all underneath the display." He said while pointing to the storage area underneath the display of alcohol. "Glasses are also under there. All non-alcoholic beverages are to the right of the alcohol." Walking over to the display, he pulled off a bottle of Bailey's and showed it to the blonde. "If you forget what something is you can read the labels." He placed the bottle back on the display before turning to the blonde again. "You got all that?" The blonde only nodded and Izaya sighed. "You don't talk to much do you?"

"No." Shizuo said and Izaya rolled his eyes.

"This is going to be a long night then." He said while massaging his temples.

"Sorry." The blonde said.

"Yo Izaya!" Izaya looked up at the familiar voice calling his name.

"Hey Kida." He said while walking over to the other blonde with Shizuo following him like a lost puppy. "The usual?" He asked and the blonde nodded. Izaya turned around to Shizuo. "Kida always gets a Kamikaze." He said while grabbing a shaker and handing it to the blonde. Shizuo took the hint, placing the shaker on the bar and looking around for the ice.

"Ice is to your left." Izaya said with a slight chuckle at how lost the blonde looked. Shizuo shrugged off Izaya's chuckle and placed ice in the shaker. He walked over to the display and pulled off the bottle of vodka and triple sec. Opening both of the bottles, he poured the liquid into the shaker and recapped them. He put the bottles back and grabbed the lime juice, pouring that also in the shaker. Placing the lime juice on the bar, he put the lid on the shaker and shook its contents vigorously for five seconds. Izaya pulled out the cocktail strainer and cup for the blonde and placed them on the bar. Kida watched Shizuo intently as the blonde poured the drink through the strainer into his glass. Izaya walked over to grab a lime slice and placed it on the glass for a garnish before pushing the glass towards Kida.

"Enjoy~"

"Woah thanks man!" He said before sipping his liquid. "It's really good!" Shizuo nodded before grabbing the shaker and lime juice and placing them in their designated locations.

"I'm impressed." Izaya said to the blonde.

"Thanks." Shizuo muttered before walking back over to the smaller bar tender.

"You need to work on your people skills though. If you always so off putting then you won't get tips."

"So…you want me to flirt with them?"

"Yup~ Just don't ever give out your phone number; Shiki-san's rules."

"Makes sense…I guess…" He said before closing his eyes and stretching his arms over his head. Izaya took that moment to let his eyes roam over the blonde's body. _'Fuck he is hot…' _He thought to himself feeling his face heat up. He turned away and coughed into his hand to get the blonde's attention.

"Well…I guess that's it for the night." The blonde dropped his arms and nodded in understanding. "I will show you how to clock out." Izaya said before waving to the other bartender to let him know that he was leaving. They walked over to a box like device that was attached to the wall. "Put your name in and the device will clock you out." Shizuo walked over and slowly typed in his name and pressing enter. The device told Shizuo that he was now clocked out and Izaya walked over to repeat the process but much faster.

"Where do you live?" Izaya asked as they made their way through the people in the club.

"Ikebukuro." The blonde said as they reached the door.

"Aww, I live in Shijuku." The smaller male said with a fake pout. "Looks like we're heading in two different directions, such a shame." Shizuo said nothing, just stop there and listened to Izaya talk.

"Thought we could head back to your place for a little fun~" Izaya winked at the blonde. Shizuo looked slightly shocked at Izaya's random comment. "You're really hot you know." He continued on while stepping closer to the blonde and placing his small hands on the blondes chest. Taking the fact that Shizuo wasn't moving as a good sign, Izaya got bolder and stood up on his tip toes to plant his lips on the blondes. The Shizuo's hands quickly found their place on Izaya's hips while Izaya's wrapped around his neck. Shizuo began to kiss Izaya back and began to brush his tongue against the smaller male's lips. Izaya chuckled lightly before opening his mouth to let the pleading tongue. The tongues began to battle for dominance with Shizuo winning. He brushed his tongue against Izaya's lightly before running over every crevice of the smaller male's mouth. A low moan emoted from Izaya's throat as Shizuo pulled his tongue out to suck on Izaya's lip gently. They pulled their mouths away from each other with a line of saliva connecting them and much needed air being taken in by both. Izaya chuckled to himself lightly while looking at the blonde with lust filled eyes.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who thinks that." Shizuo didn't say anything; he simply grabbed the smaller wrist and pulled him in the direction of Shinjuku.

"Your house is closer." He muttered with Izaya smiling triumphantly.

* * *

_Sorry if it seems to fast for them to already have sex. Izaya is arrogant and horny...That is my explanation xD I don't drink nor have I ever been to a club or bar...all this is from research on google and my experience as a Barista...which is nearly the same thing but without the alcohol ^^; So I'm sorry if there are mistakes on that part...I actually came up with this story during my shift at work when I was dead XD_

_This story is going to be on the shorter side. I'm thinking about 4-5 chapters...any suggestions or anything let me know! ^^ **REVIEW!** ;D_


End file.
